


Give and Take

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: The only thing he’s wearing is the sling protecting his sprained wrist, which is why they’re in this position in the first place.  When Dean had complained about needing some help, Sam hadn’t batted an eye at working Dean out of his clothes and finding the lube.  Mostly because Dean so rarely lets Sam have control like this.  And if he wasn’t hard as steel and desperate, there’s no way he’d be letting Sam fawn over him like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this simple prompt: wincest + praise-kink
> 
> I hope it's satisfactory. I kind of had the idea of Dean getting off on being praised. But it sort of turned into Sam getting off on praising Dean and Dean being slightly embarrassed by it. I'm not sure what happened.
> 
> Sucky title is sucky. But ya'll don't read for the titles, now do you? :P

“So good for me, Dean. God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Sam breathes the words like a prayer over the Dean’s fluttering stomach, his lips just barely grazing the skin. Dean’s cockhead rubs against the underside of Sam’s chin as he jacks it slowly. And Dean squirms so pretty for him, laid out naked and needy over the cheap motel bedspread. The only thing he’s wearing is the sling protecting his sprained wrist, which is why they’re in this position in the first place. When Dean had complained about needing some help, Sam hadn’t batted an eye at working Dean out of his clothes and finding the lube. Mostly because Dean so rarely lets Sam have control like this. And if he wasn’t hard as steel and desperate, there’s no way he’d be letting Sam fawn over him like this.

“God, baby, yeah. Spread your legs a little for me. Look so fucking good like this,” Sam moves down, scrapes his teeth over the tender flesh of Dean’s inner thigh as he lets his legs fall open. Sam’s free hand moves down, slick with some of the lube practically dripping off Dean’s erection. He holds his breath as he rubs over the puckered skin. Dean doesn’t always let Sam finger him, but he always comes the hardest when he does. Tonight he doesn’t seem to have the energy or the desire to fight. Instead he just groans and wiggles his hips as Sam’s finger sinks in to the first knuckle.

“Yeah, that’s it. Open right up for me, don’t you?” Sam peppers several soft, wet kisses over Dean’s thighs and then up over his hip as his finger pushes in farther. Dean gasps and tightens his ass, but Sam is relentless and he keeps applying steady pressure. “Almost there, sweetheart. Just let me in. Gonna feel so good. Relax, Dean. Come on.”

Sam pumps Dean’s cock a little faster, twisting on the upstroke and sliding his hand down to roll his slick balls on the downstroke. He nips at the skin just below Dean’s navel and then soothes the sting with his tongue. Dean whimpers, but his lower body relaxes, letting Sam’s finger slide all the way inside.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight. Feels so fucking good, Dean. Gonna move now, okay? Fuck you nice and easy on one finger. That alright?”

Dean huffs and nods, turning his head slightly so that Sam can’t see his face. This always embarrasses him so much. He never minds opening Sam up, loves to finger and lick and fuck Sam’s ass raw. But there’s something about being on the receiving end – more probably how much he likes it and how very obvious that is – that he just can’t handle. It’s Sam’s very favorite thing though. He loves having Dean’s ass clamping down on his finger – only the one, only ever the one. He loves how open and vulnerable Dean is in every way.

“Dean? Come on. Look at me.” Biting his lip, Dean squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. Sam sighs and stills his finger completely. “You want it, Dean. I know you do. And god, I want to give it to you. But I need you to look at me. I want to see how good you feel. Want to watch your face when you come, baby.”

Dean whines and grimaces and Sam scatters a few sucking kissing over Dean’s lower belly, his hand massaging slowly again up and down Dean’s pulsing dick. He just waits patiently, using the moment to give his own neglected cock a few thrusts against the bed. The movement draws Dean’s attention and he finally turns, opening his eyes and locking gazes with Sam. And Sam rewards him by crooking his finger and rubbing right over Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean bites off a needy moan as his hips thrust down, silently begging for more. Sometimes Sam thinks with just a little liquid courage and a lot of work on his part, he could probably get Dean to take more than one finger. Maybe even his dick. And he’s sure Dean would love it. But for now he just starts a slow, steady pace with his one finger, in and out and in and out.

A gorgeous flush starts on the apples of Dean’s cheeks and spreads out and down, lighting him up all the way to his chest as more encouraging noises spill unbidden out of his lips. And it’s fucking perfect the way he’s loses himself to the pleasure Sam’s giving him.

“Perfect, sweetheart,” Sam croons, lapping at the head of Dean’s dick between words and swipes of his hand. He tastes like chemical strawberries thanks to the lube, but just under that almost overpowering flavor, he can find hints of Dean, precome and musk and he groans as he seeks more of it out.

Dean’s face grows hotter and hotter, shining bright red, as Sam tongues at his cockhead and fucks him steady with the one digit. And god but he’s amazing. Sam hips set a hard pace against the bed and he’s working to catch up to Dean, when Dean grinds out a, “Stop, Sammy. I’ll take care of you. Just let me come.”

Sam’s not sure he _can_ stop and he knows he doesn’t want Dean to come any sooner than absolutely necessary. But the way Dean’s starting to writhe and rolls his hips, first up into Sam’s hand and waiting mouth and then down to take Sam’s finger even deeper, Sam knows he’s getting close.

Sam tries to slow them down, pulls his mouth away from Dean’s dick and starts nibbling sharply at his tender thighs instead. His hands try to guide Dean into a slower grind, but Dean’s not having it. In fact, Sam sees a twinkle in his eye that says Sam doesn’t have as much control as Dean’s let him think.

“Give me another one, Sammy,” Dean whispers, that sinful tongue of his swiping slowly over his bottom lip. Sam’s stomach flips and his heart stops and the look on Dean’s face says he knows it. But god. Dean’s never asked for more. There’s no way he means it.

So Sam calls his bluff. Dean’s open enough that Sam can slot another finger right up against his rim and there’s almost no resistance when he starts to push in with it, stretching the ring of muscle thinner as it breaches him. And Dean just whines, throwing his head back, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. And then he lets out a positively obscene groan and snaps his hips down, taking both of Sam’s fingers all the way in. It’s a fucking revelation. Apparently for both of them, because when Sam crooks the digits and pulls back, raking over Dean’s prostate, Dean whimpers and lets out a slew of encouragement.

“Good boy, Sammy. Just like that, baby. Right there. Fuck, come on. Fuck me, Sammy. Know you been wanting to. Give it to me, baby.”

Sam thrusts back inside, all that way in until his palm is nestled against Dean’s ass and his thumb is rubbing at Dean’s balls. And the way Dean’s panting, arching his back and taking Sam’s fingers like a pro is enough to have Sam on edge immediately. But god, Dean’s being so goddamn good for him, taking that second finger so sweetly, that Sam refuses to let himself hump into the bed and blow. If Dean wants to get him off, he’s certainly earned it.

But he can’t wait much longer. His cock keeps twitching and pulsing threateningly and Sam doesn’t trust himself to hold out with Dean squirming so filthy between his hands. So he speeds up both hands and wraps his lips over Dean’s head again. He pumps his hand and swirls his tongue and mercilessly brushes over Dean’s prostate on every thrust and it’s all too much.

Dean comes with a grunt, his whole body jerking and then seizing up as he spurts over Sam’s waiting tongue. And the way his ass clenches around Sam’s knuckles, rippling and milking his fingers, has Sam shaking with need. Fuck, he wants to get his dick in there. And suddenly that seems like a real possibility whereas before it was just a vague hope.

“Shit, Dean, fuck,” Sam swears, after he pulls off Dean’s spent cock and swallows the last of his come, licking his lips for any traces he’s missed. And Dean’s sweaty and trembling, practically glowing as he grins down almost shyly at Sam where he’s still resting between his thighs. “’M so goddamn hard,” Sam groans, thinking that the look on Dean’s face, pure fucking bliss mixed with a bit of shock, is only making things worse.

Dean doesn’t leave him hanging though. Even sated and obviously ready to rest – his eyes are glassy and Sam thinks the pills he popped for his wrist are probably starting to kick in – he motions for Sam to come up the bed.

After a brief struggle and a few loopy giggles from Dean, they manage to get Sam straddling Dean’s chest. Dean’s head is propped up on a couple pillows and when he opens wide and takes Sam in, it doesn’t seem that difficult for him at all. And he sucks Sam’s cock like a man on a mission. Long, hard pulls and that wicked tongue rolling around him.

His left hand is too awkward to stroke at the few inches he can’t get in his mouth, but it works Sam’s balls fairly well. So Sam gets his own right hand in on the action while his left braces him against the wall. And Dean looks _good_ like this. Taking Sam as deeply as he can in this position and his shiny eyes looking up to meet Sam’s gaze. He looks like he’s exactly where he wants to be and the thought that he probably is twists something deliciously dirty in Sam’s gut because fuck.

“Love it don’t you, Dean? Love to suck your baby brother’s dick, don’t you? So good at it too. Fuck, baby, that goddamn tongue. Yeah, like that, come on. Suck it, Dean. Make me come.”

Dean slurps and sucks and licks until Sam is a shivering mess above him, barely holding on to his sanity as his body threatens to list to the side. And when Dean slips one fumbling finger back to press against Sam’s hole, that’s it. He comes with a strangled gasp and no warning whatsoever. Dean momentarily gags on the flood of come and Sam finds that infinitely hotter. His dick throbs even as it spills into Dean.

And when it’s finally over, Sam’s calf and thigh muscles are jumping with the strain up holding him up. So he lets himself sink to the left, mindful of Dean’s opposite arm the whole way down. It takes him several minutes snugged up against Dean’s good side, head resting on Dean’s damp chest, before he catches his breath well enough to tilt his head up for a kiss.

Dean gives it up easily, licking into Sam’s mouth slowly and languidly, like they have all the time in the world and Dean intends to spend every second of it mapping Sam’s mouth with his tongue. And Sam is totally on board for that, so he relaxes and gives all control back over to Dean – what little he actually had – and just waits for his brother to take his fill.


End file.
